


Carry on, Wayward Heart

by obsessedwithstabler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, How could the writers do that, I'll live in fan fiction forever, M/M, Series Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler
Summary: "Everything he could want or dream, huh? He focused on the sensation of the cold bottle between his fingers. What he wanted was something he couldn’t have, at least while he was human. Was there a way he could have it now, in this new heaven?"A fix-it bandaid for my shattered heart. Spoilers for the series finale.
Relationships: Destiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Carry on, Wayward Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So that really happened. All I have to say is Cas deserved better.

“Well, Cas helped.”

_Cas helped_ … The words reverberated through Dean’s mind, nearly stopping his heart in the process. Cas was out of the Empty? Jack had saved him? He briefly thought of the sleepless nights, all the spells and called upon favors ending in the same result: no one could help him rescue the fallen angel. His mind flashed back to the night Sam found him drunk off his ass and packing a duffel bag, hell-bent on walking into the Empty and  _ taking _ Cas.

If there was ever a night where he nearly drank himself to death, that was it. He had spent a year in Purgatory, fighting the worst imaginable creatures to find Cas. And he couldn’t do a damn thing for him now?

He couldn’t accept it.

While he was dying, part of him had prayed to the lost angel. He half-hoped, even if it was just some figment of his dying mind, Cas would be there to guide him to...wherever it was he was going. Long as he knew Sam would have some kind of apple pie life, he could have been content going to the Empty if it meant Cas wasn’t alone anymore.

_ I love you, Dean. _

Cas had loved him, and he had been too utterly blind and stupid to realize it. But now he knew Cas was safe and out of the Empty. Maybe...just maybe…

He looked to Bobby, trying not to fan that tiny ember of hope. “Cas…”

The older man gave a slight shake of his head. “He’ll be along soon,” he replied in that no nonsense way of his, and Dean must have looked disappointed. “Jack’s got him on a special mission. You’ll see him soon enough.”

_ You’ll see him soon enough _ … The thought made him inhale softly, his fingers tightening around the bottle of beer. He felt the corner of his mouth turn up in a rueful smile. “This tastes like the first drink I ever shared with my dad.”

Bobby gave an amused little sigh. “Quality stuff?”

“No, it’s crap.” Both men chuckled softly, looking at their respective beer bottles. “But it was fantastic.”

“Just like this.”

“It’s almost perfect.” Almost.

Bobby gave him a knowing look. “They’ll be along,” he reaffirmed. “Time up here, it’s...it’s different. You got everything you could ever want...or need, or...dream.”

Everything he could want or dream, huh? He focused on the sensation of the cold bottle between his fingers. What he wanted was something he couldn’t have, at least while he was human. Was there a way he could have it now, in this new heaven?

“So I guess the question is...what are you gonna do now, Dean?” Bobby looked at the younger man, his eyes knowing.

Laughing just a little, Dean looked out and saw his beloved Impala. Glancing back to Bobby, he replied, “I think I’m gonna take a ride.” He set the beer bottle down and ambled over to his car, running one hand along her sleek body. Then he opened the door and slid into the passenger seat, a spot that was almost his second home. 

“Hey, baby.” He took a moment to breathe before starting her ignition, and as Carry On started to play, he began to drive down the long, winding road.

Bobby was right. Time lost any meaning as he drove, window down and radio blasting. Was this what peace felt like?

He came to a beautiful bridge and something deep inside told him to stop. So he pulled Baby over, turned off her ignition, and ambled over to the bridge. The water flowing was a beautiful sound and he leaned against the bridge and looked down. He supposed he had been standing there for a minute or two when utter tranquility began to spread through him. Without even looking over his shoulder, he smiled.

“Heya, Sammy.” He turned around and saw his brother standing there, looking just like Dean remembered.

“Dean.”

Giving a small shake of his head, Dean stepped forward and hugged his younger brother tightly. God, he’d missed him.

Sam was the first to step away, and his eyes shined as he looked at Dean. “Dean…” He turned his body just a bit, and suddenly Dean realized they were not alone.

“Cas…”

He shot past Sam, his eyes burning as he skidded to a stop in front of the angel. His angel. The one who had gripped him tight and raised him from perdition, who had never really let him go since. 

Cas stared back at Dean, just as disheveled and squinty as he always was. Unable to contain a laugh, Dean closed the distance between them and hugged Cas so hard that his ribs hurt. Cas was there, he was safe. The Empty would never touch him again.

Slowly Cas’s arms came up and he returned Dean’s hug. Dean felt the other man shudder and he tightened his grip even more. “Bobby...Bobby said Jack...he sent you on a mission.”

The angel smiled, a soft rumbly laugh going through his chest. “After Jack brought me back, and we recreated heaven, we just knew… I went back to earth to stay close to Sam.”

The simple sentence nearly brought Dean to his knees. “You did?”

“Mm hmm. And I accompanied him here.” Cas finally pulled back enough to meet Dean’s eyes. “I hope-”

He never had time to complete the thought. Dean brought his mouth against Cas’s in a bruising, desperate kiss. There would be time for slow, gentle exploration later. Hell, they had all of eternity. In that moment, he just wanted,  _ needed _ , to feel Cas against him. To know he was really there, and this was his heaven after all. And when Cas returned the kiss, all teeth and sloppy and so very new, his heart was filled to burst.

Suddenly Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably, interrupting the moment and making Dean roll his eyes. “Really, Sammy?”

“Hey, you two have all of eternity, and I don’t want to see it,” the younger Winchester laughed, slapping Dean’s back as he walked to the Impala.

Dean looked into Cas’s eyes, resting his forehead gently against the angel’s as they stood on the bridge.

Cas inhaled deeply, placing his hand on Dean’s chest. “Dean, I love you.” His soulful eyes searched Dean’s frantically, and Dean laid his hand over Cas’s, giving it a squeeze.

“I know.”

It was everything he could have said, all he needed to say. But they had the rest of eternity, and Dean pulled him toward the Impala. Sam was seated in the back and Cas and Dean slid into the front. Still breathless, Dean started the Impala, relishing in the familiar rumble and the sheer joy of having the two most important people in his life, finally at his side.

As he drove away from the bridge, his hand drifted over and slowly settled on Cas’s thigh, and the two shared a brief smile at what the small contact said. All it implied.

They would never be apart again.

  
_Finis_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone. I truly hope each and every one of you find some kind of peace in the fan fiction that is being written, and that will be written. Carry on.


End file.
